gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Radio Stations
A radio station is a broadcasting service that can be listened to in a vehicle or on a standalone radio player. They feature in every Grand Theft Auto game, and are accessible from almost any vehicle (except some such as bikes and Emergency Vehicles). Most radio stations play songs with a DJ and commercials between them; other stations are primarily discussion-based. Emergency services channels are not considered radio stations. Emergency vehicles do not play public radio, except in multiplayer. Each radio station focus on one theme or Music Genre. Some GTA games have the functionality for Custom Radio Stations GTA 1 Era Grand Theft Auto * Head Radio - Pop * Brooklyn Underground FM - Trance * The Fergus Buckner Show FM - Country * The Fix FM - Techno * It's Unleashed FM - Alternative Rock, Hard Rock * Radio '76 FM - Funk * N-CT FM - Hip Hop Grand Theft Auto: London 1969 and Grand Theft Auto: London 1961 In order to capture the essence of London in the late 60s, Rockstar decided to license music from the era, focusing on a combination of funky Italian film scores and early reggae to give it the feeling of a British crime caper from the time. * Bush Sounds * Austin Allegro Chase * GTA Spy Theme * Radio 7 * Sound of Soho - Jazz * GTA Pomp * Kaleidoscope - Classic Rock * Radio Andorra * Radio Penelope * Blow Upradio * Police Radio Track * Heavy Heavy Monster Sound * Westminister Wireless - Psychedelic Rock Grand Theft Auto 2 Each area features five radio stations from a pool of eleven, in which one of them would be played as the player drives most vehicles in game. * Head Radio - Pop * Rockstar Radio - Rock, Pop * KREZ - Hip-Hop, Rap * Lo-Fi FM - Oldies, Pop * Futuro FM - Dance, Pop, Funk * Funami FM - Drum and Bass * Lithium FM - Oldies, Dance * King 130.7 - Modern Rock, Classic Rock * Osmosis Radio - Modern Dance * Heavenly Radio - Jesus-Pop, Soft * KGBH - Eastern European, Classic Rock GTA III Era Grand Theft Auto III * Head Radio - Pop/Rock * Double Clef FM - Classical * K-Jah - Dub * Rise FM - Trance * Lips 106 - Pop * Game FM - Hip Hop * MSX FM - Drum and Bass * Flashback 95.6 - 80's Pop * Chatterbox FM - Talk Radio Grand Theft Auto: Vice City * Wildstyle - Hip Hop, Electro * Flash FM - Pop, Rock * KCHAT - Interviews * Fever 105 - Soul, Disco, R&B * V-Rock - Hard Rock, Metal * VCPR - Talk Radio * Radio Espantoso - Latin Jazz * Emotion 98.3 - Power Ballads * Wave 103 - New Wave, Synthpop Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas * Playback FM - Golden Age Hip Hop * K Rose - Country * K-DST - Classic Rock * Bounce FM - Funk * SF-UR - House * Radio Los Santos - West Coast Hip Hop * Radio X - Alternative Rock, Grunge * CSR 103.9 - New Jack Swing * K-Jah West - Reggae, Dub * Master Sounds 98.3 - Rare Groove * WCTR - Talk Radio Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories * Head Radio - Pop * Double Clef FM - Classical * K-Jah - Reggae, Dub * Rise FM - Dance, House * Lips 106 - Pop * Radio Del Mundo - World Beat * MSX 98 - Drum and Bass * Flashback FM - Disco * The Liberty Jam - Hip Hop * LCFR - Talk Radio Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories * Flash FM - Pop, Rock, New Wave * V-Rock - Hard Rock, Metal * Paradise FM - Disco * VCPR - Talk Radio * VCFL - Soul * The Wave 103 - New Wave, Synthpop * Fresh 105 FM - Hip Hop, Electro * Radio Espantoso - Latin Jazz * Emotion 98.3 - Power Ballads GTA IV Era Grand Theft Auto IV * International Funk - Funk, Afrobeat * Vladivostok FM - Eastern European * K109 The Studio - Disco * WKTT Radio - Conservative Talk Radio * The Beat 102.7 - Contemporary R&B, Hip Hop Soul * Electro-Choc - Modern Electro, Dance * Liberty City Hardcore - Hardcore Punk * The Classics 104.1 - Classic Hip Hop * Fusion FM - Funk, Jazz Fusion * Jazz Nation Radio 108.5 - Jazz * The Journey - Ambient, Chillout * Liberty Rock Radio 97.8 - Classic Rock * Massive B Soundsystem 96.9 - Dancehall, Dub * Radio Broker - Alternative Rock * San Juan Sounds - Latin, Reggaeton * Tuff Gong Radio - Reggae, Dub * The Vibe 98.8 - R&B, Soul * Integrity 2.0 - Talk Radio * PLR - Liberal Talk Radio Note: In other games, while cycling through the stations there was a "RADIO OFF" option, this is no longer the case. In GTA IV to turn off the radio, hold the right (or left) directional button (D-pad) Grand Theft Auto: Episodes from Liberty City * Vladivostok FM - Electronic Dance, House * K109 The Studio - Disco, Funk * WKTT Radio - Conservative Talk Radio * The Beat 102.7 - Contemporary R&B, Hip Hop Soul * Electro-Choc - Electro House, Dance * Liberty City Hardcore - Death Metal * Liberty Rock Radio 97.8 - Classic Rock * Radio Broker - Alternative Rock * San Juan Sounds - Latin, Reggaeton * Integrity 2.0 - Talk Radio * Vice City FM - 80's Pop * RamJam FM - Reggae * Self-Actualization FM - Ambient, Chillout * Equipment for a Radio Station Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars * Ticklah - Dub * Deadmau5 - Electronic * Alchemist - Hip Hop * Truth & Soul - Jazz, Funk * Prairie Cartel - Alternative Rock Exclusive to the PSP, iPhone/iPod Touch version * Anvil - Metal * DFA - Dance-Punk * DJ Khalil - Hip Hop * Sinowav FM - Chinese * Tortoise - Post-Rock * Turntables on the Hudson - World Beat See Also * Custom Radio Stations ru:Радиостанции false Category:Grand Theft Auto Category:Lists Category:Radio Category:Radio Stations